Amongst The Stars
by CamelotTypeGirl126
Summary: Rose's Life after Titanic! Sadly, Jack doesn't live.
1. Chapter 1

Amongst The Stars

**A/N: Sorry it's been so very long since I decided to update or publish anything. My life's been beyond chaotic! I've finally had a break and wanted to publish this story that I've had written up and floating around in my brain for a long time! ENJOY MY LOVERLY READERS! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession! All rights to their owners!**

**~ME(:**

**Chapter 1: ROSE'S POV**

Rain trickled out of the sky, and streaks of purple tinted lightning flashed across the darkened blanket that was the sky. My eyes burned each time I blinked. Momentarily, rain stopped falling on my head and at first I was curious as to why.

"Can I take a name please love?" a strong male voice said from my right. I glanced at him with my emerald green eyes. In one hand he was holding a black umbrella and a pencil. In the other, he held a clipboard filled with names of people on the ship.

"Dawson," I answered attempting to keep my voice from wavering. "Rose Dawson." I looked up toward the sky, letting the rain hit my face and slip down my cheeks like tears.

"Thank you," He said turning and walking away. I looked up at the Statue of Liberty and thought of the man who had wanted so much to return home. I thought of all the people who had never gotten to see the magnificent statue. Tears pooled into my eyes, making them sting more than they already did, when I thought of the one man I wanted beside me more than anything. I attempted to push him from my mind, but quickly realized that was not an option. Every time I blinked, or closed my eyes, I saw him, his physique, his sun tanned golden brown skin. I saw the shimmering pool that was his aquamarine eyes, I. I saw his slightly crooked smile and his corn silk colored hair. I saw his hands, his amazing hands. My chest cavity ached as though my own beating heart had been ripped out. I wrapped my arms around my waist as if it was the only thing I could do to hold myself together. It felt as though I had been torn in two.

"Rose?" I heard the familiar voice come from behind me. I turned around to stare into the brown eyes of the man I hated the most in the world. "I'm assuming that because that gutter rat isn't with you, he didn't make it out alive. Would I be correct in that assumption."

"Cal." My voice choked in my throat I felt like I couldn't breathe, and my words refused to release my tongue from their grasp. I nearly cried out; how had _**he **_managed himself into a lifeboat when Jack had not? Why is he alive, when jack was not!? Why did he have to be here now!?

**So what do you guys think of this short itty bitty chapter!? READ AND REVIEW! **

**~ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amongst the Stars**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to the amazing reviews from xShatteredRose and Brianna.d.97, I decided to update! I was sitting in Nutrition and Foods when I started writing this chapter in my head, so enjoy guys! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my obsession**

**Chapter 2: Rose's POV**

Cal stood before me, smirking at my obvious anguish and fear. My voice was caught in my throat, and the fact that I was unable to speak most likely made this far more enjoyable for him.

"I always get what I want Rose, and right now what I want is for you to come with me. You've had your mother worried sick. Oh, and I'll be having my diamond back," he said, pure evil reverberating in his deep voice. Once I could have said his voice toward me was like chocolate, now it felt like ice piercing my pale skin.

"I don't want to come with you. You can't make me. I refuse to let you drag me back into that life. I refuse." My fear was obvious and I knew he knew it. I also knew that he had an advantage over me. He always had. He was bigger, he was stronger, and he knew exactly what to say to make me feel smaller and more insignificant then I ever had in my entire life.

"You will come with me Rose. You will honor me and your mother. You will also give me my diamond." He sneered at me, making my heart stop. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, and I most definitely did not want to find out.

"I don't- I don't have your diamond."

"What do you think I'm daft!? It's in your pocket Rose, and I will be having it back. Now come with me. Ruth wishes to see you," he said grabbing my arm beginning to pull me in the one direction I didn't want to go. How I wished Jack was here!

"No," I said pulling away feeling the strength Jack would have given me. "I don't have the diamond. Jack did." It was a lie, but it was all I could do to make him let me go.

"You let that- that gutter rat have the diamond!?" he shouted drawing red-eyed stares from other passengers. I heard the pure hatred in his voice.

"Yes, I did. He and I were none of your concern Cal. You will never amount to half the man he was, so don't waste your miserable life trying. Find someone else to marry because, if you failed to get the memoir last time, the engagement is off." I said feeling Jack's strength course through my body. "Now get out of my sight."

"You think you scare me Rose? You must have lost some brain cells floating in that ice cold water," he said glinting at me evily.

"I won't let you drag me back to that life, Cal. I will not let you force me into corsets, balls, and galas; it's just not going to happen. Goodbye, Mr. Hockley," I said shaking free of his grip. I walked away feeling the confidence Jack had given me in three short days. If he were here, I know he would have been proud.

"Oh Jack, where are you?" I asked aloud, longing to hear his milk chocolate voice, feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. I longed to feel his calloused yet gentle hands playing with my own.

As the ship docked in the New York Harbor and people began stumbling around, anxious to get their feet on solid ground I heard my name. I ducked away as my mother's shrill voice rang through the crowd. I hustled away from the flashbulbs going off and the reporters shoving tablets in my face. I didn't want to tell them my story, and I was sure each of the people who had lived through the disaster felt the same way about the reporters. They were unfeeling, uncaring leeches who wanted nothing but a 'brilliant' story. I rushed through the streets of New York without the man I most wanted to be with.

**Review okay guys!? I love the constructive criticism! Chapter 3 is on it's way! UNTIL THEN! **

**~ME(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3, sorry for the wait! I'm hoping to get up chapter 4 and 5 today, but I don't know! Enjoy my fantabulous readers!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything, only my obsession!**

**Chapter 3: Rose's POV**

***3 Months Later***

Hey there Missy," I heard a gruff voice say as the man I had just served grabbed my arm. I ordered a cup of coffee black with the biscuits and gravy platter. This ain't it." I struggled against his grip and very hastily apologized.

"I'm very sorry sir. Let me just get the cook to make your meal right away." His fingers tightened on my wrist and I felt his yellowed nails dig into my pale porcelain skin.

"Or you could site right here on my lap and make it up to me," He said smiling a toothy smirk. His teeth were black and yellow, and his disgusting breath invaded my senses.

"What are you some sort of pervert?!" I nearly screamed. "Let go of me!" I struggled against his grip and nearly cried out in pain when he pulled me closer; the way he yanked me made it feel like my arm was being pulled out of its socket. "Get off of me! Let go!"

I noticed my boss coming at us and I struggled more. That's when I heard the voice.

"LET GO OF HER!" The male voice yelled from behind me, and for a split second I had all the strength and courage in the world. I shoved my elbow right into the man's gut and pulled away from his grasp so hard that I ran right into the young man behind me. I slipped and fell straight to the had linoleum floor. I watched with a sick satisfaction as my boss threw the pervert out of the diner.

"Are you alright miss?" the man I ran into asked reaching down to help me up.

"Sorry about running into you Sir. I was trying to… well I guess escape would be the word." I said attempting a smile.

"I saw,, and I'm sorry to have not walked in sooner so I could have knocked that sick fellow to the ground."

For the first time I actually looked at him. He had beautiful blue eyes and copper colored hair. I noticed the gold flecks in his eyes and the freckles that dappled his nose and cheeks. I looked at his full, soft looking, rose colored lips. At this point, I couldn't help but think of Jack. Tears pooled in my eyes and a strangled gasp escaped my lips.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked as tears swelled and ran down my face like salty little rivers.

"No, I'm sorry." I barely managed to choke the three words out of my mouth. "I must go now."

As I retreated toward the door I heard my boss yell to the young man, "Hey! What did you do to my best waitress!?"

I burst out the door and onto the sidewalk. My head was spinning and my vision was blurred; I felt as though I had just been put in a blender. I was disoriented and had no idea where I was going; I knew I should just go straight home but I couldn't bear the thought of being alone right now. I walked directly into the street without thinking or bothering to look where I was going. The last thing I saw was a young man on a bicycle coming directly at me at a very high speed.

**OOOH! Cliffhangers! I'll get the next chapter up right as soon as I type it into a word document. READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amongst the Stars**

**A/N: Here's chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I kind of know where I'm going with this and thank you to those of you that have read this far! I love you my amazing readers! Enjoy, and I'm so very sorry about the long wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or anything associated with it. All rights to their owners!**

**Chapter 4: Rose's P.O.V**

"Miss," I heard the voice even though I couldn't see where or who it was coming from. "Are you alright miss. Miss, please, answer me." Urgency was strong in the male voice. Lights whirred around me; I was disoriented and had no earthly idea where I was. Bright white lights burned into color and I found myself back onboard the once called "ship of dreams."

I felt his strong suntanned arms around my waist. His breath was warm on my ear. "Open your eyes." My eyelids fluttered open; I looked out over the shimmering Atlantic Ocean.

"Jack," I gasped. "I'm flying." I couldn't help but smile out at the pink tinted horizon. Pink melted into orange in the far off sky.

I heard the smile in his voice as he began to sing. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." He twirled my tiny fingers around his own as he sang in my ear. I turned my face toward his as he drew me closer to his body. I closed my eyes, and right as our lips met, a burst of white light bombarded my senses.

"She's stirring." I heard the voice and my emerald eyes flickered open. I was lying in a rock hard bed with blinding light all around me.

"Wh-where am I?" My head throbbed. "What happened?" I remembered absolutely nothing.

"Miss Dawson, you were hit with a bicycle. You're in the hospital." A male voice said above me.

"When can I leave?" I asked growing impatient.

"We need to run a few standard tests." At my look of shear worry he added, "Just to make sure you're healthy, don't have any damage, and other such things." He glanced at the clipboard in his hand. "Uh.. How old are you Miss Dawson?"

"I'm nearly eighteen," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not an adult," he said stating the obvious. "Is there anyone we can call for you? Someone must be worried about you." He replied looking at me curiously.

"No." I answered abruptly.

"Are you positive Rose? Your family must be worried!" he replied pushing the topic farther than I wanted him too.

"I said no! I live on my own, I have a job of my own, and I want nothing to do with my dreaded mother!" I nearly screamed at him. My eyes burned, and I worried about the tears that were bound to overfill.

"Rose.." He began.

I cut him off. "I won't go back! I won't!" Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Rose. What won't you go back to?" He asked.

"My life before Titanic." I said sharing much more than I wanted to. "You can't make me go back. You can't let them take me." I was hysterical, and I was sure I looked completely psychotic.

"Who?" He asked looking very confused and intrigued.

"Cal and my mother. Please, just let me go. I'm begging you." I pled with him and couldn't help but look at him with my puffy red eyes. I had shared much more than what I intended.

"Cal. Wait, you mean Mr. Caledon Hockley?" He asked. When I nodded he said, "That must make you the girl he's spent the last few months searching for. Miss DeWitt Bukater."

I nodded slowly. "Please. My name is Rose Dawson. Let me go. Run the standard tests and then let me go. I don't belong with them anymore." I saw contemplation in his eyes. I knew he was considering turning me into Cal to gain the reward he had been offering for me.

"If that is what you wish, Rose." He said after a long pause of silence. He extended his hand toward me and pulled me to a sitting position.

**Well guys, what did you think of that boring chapter? On to the next one! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amongst the Stars.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and read this far! Those wonderful reviews inspired me to get up early and type this up today. I know it's kind of slow, but I'm hoping to pick it up either this chapter or the next one! Here's chapter five my fabulous readers; enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own only my obsession. All rights to their owners!**

**Chapter 5: Rose's P.O.V**

"_Congratulations Miss Dawson. You're going to be welcoming a new baby into your family." _

The cheery words the doctor had said to me just before I left rang like bells in my ears. The news had come as a surprise to me, and I had never cared for surprises. Especially this surprise. I had no money for a baby; I had no means to produce a stable living condition. How had this happened?

**(A/N: From now on Flashbacks will be italicized.)**

_The air was warm as we ran through the lower parts of the ship, the engine room, the storage area. All the while laughter came pouring out of my mouth. I couldn't help it; it had been so long since I'd been able to have fun! _

"_Wow, Look what we've got here," Jack said pointing to a red car only feet away from us. I smiled as he started walking toward it, my hand in his. _

_He started looking around the front of the car, scoping out the wheel and the horn. I smiled as I cleared my throat. He grinned at me; it had been the same grin that had me first start to fall in love with him. He stepped back and yanked open the door of the car. I mumbled a "Thank you" as I stepped up and allowed him to close the door. _

_I noticed the rose in the corner of the car. I knew not how it wasn't wilting, but it made me smile nonetheless. I pulled down the small glass screen between Jack and I as he sat up front. I couldn't help but grin as he honked the horn ushering a "Where to Miss?" I heard the smile in his voice._

"_To the stars," I whispered in his ear and promptly dragged him back into the back seat with me. He didn't put up much of a fight, and soon I was in his arms. _

"_Nervous?" He asked smiling at me. _

"_No. No." I answered, taking his hands and beginning to kiss the tips of his well sculpted hands. I looked into his aquamarine eyes. "Put your hands on me Jack." He obliged, not putting up any sort of fight. _

"Rosie, You've got customers!" The voice brought me back into reality. Oh Jack, I thought to myself, where are you. I need you, our baby needs you. Why did you leave me to go through this alone.

Tears welled in my emerald eyes. I couldn't be angry with Jack; I couldn't even be angry at Titanic, which had taken him away from me.

"Missy, you'd best get moving. You've got customers." The voice was more harsh this time.

"Yes," I said apologetically. "Sorry." Though it was me who had spoken I felt a million miles away as I brought the menus to my first table of the day.

"Hello, my name is Rose and I'll be your server this morning," I said mechanically. "May I interest you in a beverage to start off with?" It was only then that I looked at them.

Sitting in the booth was a young couple who looked to be not much older than myself. The girl smiled, adding more glow to her already aluminous face. She had the pregnant woman glow about her, and I couldn't help but notice the way her stomach was rounded to make the perfect home for the child she was carrying.

She had bouncy blonde curls that cascaded down her back; her bubbly blue eyes sparkled like stars, and I couldn't help but notice the way the young man sitting next to her looked at her.

His green eyes were fixated upon her, and he smiled down at her. My heart longed now more than ever for Jack to be beside me. Thinking of him now made every fiber of my being ache. Although, I couldn't help but wonder what the baby growing inside me, our baby, would look like.

**Sorry for the short boring chapter! I'm off to watch this movie right now! I love the "real" party part. Tommy Ryan's laugh cracks me up! I'll get the next chapter up when I can! R n' R! Should I do more or less flashbacks? HELP! :D TTFN! Ta Ta for Now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amongst the Stars**

**A/N: Hi! It's me again! I'm glad to get this up. After this chapter, I most likely will take longer to update. Sorry guys! Anyways, Read and Review, it really does help me write and update faster. I know all authors say that but it's true! SO DO IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Titanic, If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions now would I?!**

**Chapter 6: Rose's P.O.V. **

"Why isn't she crying?" my frightened voice rang through the hospital delivery room. I attempted to lift my sweaty heat off the pillow to see what the doctors were doing. I watched as they worked on the silent baby attempting to get her to make a noise.

"We're sorry Miss Dawson," one of the nurses said to me.

"Why are you sorry? What's wrong with my baby?" I nearly screamed at her.

"I'm afraid she's not breathing. We did all we could to save her.. unfortunately, even our best wasn't enough. She had the umbilical cord around her neck." She said sweetly.

"My baby!" I screamed in anguish. Light swirled around me and I found myself thrashing around in my own bed. I gasped as I sat up relieved that it had only been a dream. I clutched at my stomach relieved that it was still flat. My stomach churned and I was relieved to find that I was still very much queasy. I couldn't even imagine losing my unborn child; it was the last thing I had of Jack. I couldn't help but wish that he were here to help with the coming child.

***Months Later***

I tied my waitress apron around my ever expanding waist, surprised to find that it still fit. Although, it was a great challenge getting it to go all the way around my waist. I sighed as I let my hand follow the newest curve of my stomach. I had started showing months ago, but It was just now becoming a uncomfortable problem. I no longer fit easily into my clothes, and I couldn't move properly. It was becoming an increasing challenge to go about my daily business and life.

I waddled into the diner, ready to get working.

"Rose," my boss said eyeing me up and down. "I think it's time we start discussing Maternity leave. I don't want you overworking yourself." Her face was serious.

"Delilah, I can work. I don't have a problem with it, and I'm not going to over work myself," I protested.

"Rose, I just want what's best for both you and the baby." She said smiling at me. "I understand where you are coming from, but I don't think that working right now will be beneficial."

"Are you firing me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh heavens no, you silly girl. I'm just saying take a few months off. When you are ready to come back, you can. You'll be paid while you're gone. Just take a couple of months to be with your family, and when the baby comes, your baby." She said.

I smiled. "I will be back." I stated.

"Alright. Missy, Go on home and enjoy a relaxing afternoon. Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I never asked. It's due in three months though."

"Congratulations Rose. Enjoy the next months, You of all people deserve it girl."

I thanked her once again and waddled back out the door. I thought about the next few months and how I would prep for the baby's arrival. I smiled and headed for home.

**Sorry about that Chapter! I bet you'll never guess what happens in the next chapter! I need some constructive criticism guys! Please!? Anyways, here comes the next chapter as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Amongst the Stars**

**A/N: It's me again! Here's chapter seven! I'm really enjoying writing this, even though It's extremely dull and what not! Anyways, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Titanic! **

**Chapter 7: Rose's P.O.V**

***Just so you know, this is where you first meet the itty bitty baby! :D* **

I sat in my small home rocking back and forth in a newly acquired rocking chair. In my arms was a tiny, warm, white bundle. I looked down at the face of my brand new baby daughter. She had red peach fuzz hair and beautiful blue eyes, although they were closed at the current moment. I smiled down at her tiny body. She had the littlest fingers and the cutest button nose. It brought tears to my eyes when she wrapped her tiny fist around my pinky finger. I rocked her as she slept; my newborn baby girl breathed heavily as I shifted her weight to my other arm.

_Jack, _I thought to myself, _Where are you? We both need you. _I sighed as I stood up trying as hard as I could not to wake Jacqueline. I smiled as I laid her down in her white bassinette. "There you go baby,' I whispered as I made sure her tiny toes were covered and stepped away. I yawned as I decided to lay down on my bed ready to catch up on lost sleep while my baby slept.

I had just laid down when I heard the small knock on the door. I sighed, wanting to just leave the person standing out there, but decided against it. I padded quietly to the door with my bare feet so I didn't wake the baby. I unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly.

"Hello Rose." The voice was eerily familiar. I looked into the evil brown eyes of one Caledon Hockley.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still managing to keep my voice low.

"Did you _really _think I would stop looking for you, Rose?" He asked.

"Did you really think that if you found me, I'd come back to you, Mr. Hockley?" I asked.

I saw his eyes scan the whole of my small apartment. "You could have a much better life than this, Rose." His eyes stopped on the small white baby bassinette. "I see you have a child." My blood bubbled in my veins at the thought of him looking at my daughter, at Jack's daughter. "She could have so much more than a one bedroomed apartment, Rose. Don't you want what's best for your baby?"

A small cry made the room go still for a moment. I knew I needed to tend to my baby, but I couldn't have Cal seeing her. "You're not what's best for my baby, Cal. I'm what's best for her. Now, I need you to get out of my house." My voice was forceful. When he refused to move I said, "Get out now, or so help me I'll call the cops. Get out of my home, Mr. Hockley."

"Rose," he said laughing. " You and I both know that you are far too weak to call the cops and force me out of your home."

The cries continued and I was getting jumpy and nervous. "Get out now Cal." My voice this time was forceful as I pushed him out the door and hopefully out of my life.

I locked the door and went to tend my child. I picked her up in my arms and soothed her with my all-time favorite lullaby. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." I smiled as she calmed down and wrapped her tiny fist around my finger. "That's right baby, We'll be okay. Won't we? Your daddy would have wanted to be here, I know that. We'll be okay. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, Jacqueline."

**Sorry for that chapter guys! Anyways I think I'm ending the story in one or two chapters. I'm hoping to put in a little action, but who knows! ANYWAYS! On to chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amongst the Stars **

**A/N: Sorry it took me two months to update! I've been extremely busy with debate, my boyfriend, and a multitude of other things! My life has become somewhat chaotic. I just want you all to know that I'll try to be better! Well, to those of you who want to stab me with sharp pointy objects, I'M SORRY! I'LL DO BETTER! Enjoy Amongst the Stars Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Titanic, well I don't know what I'd do! But I will never own Titanic so it doesn't matter! **

**Chapter 8: Rose's P.O.V. **

In recent months my life has become somewhat of a mess. Going back to work, caring for Jacqueline and myself, and still managing to keep myself sane, is wearing heavily on me. It took me mere days to figure out that I wasn't capable of being a mother, at least not on my own. Caring for, and becoming completely and totally responsible for, someone so new to this world, so innocent, was insanely difficult. Especially because I had not only her to look out for but myself as well. New York City was rather dangerous. I can't even imagine what would happen to her if something were to happen to me. I couldn't bear with the thought of my daughter shifting from home to home.

I had gone back to work and gotten into the habit of bringing Jacquie with me. It wasn't hard to convince my boss to allow me to bring her. Everyone at the diner loved her. She was the best baby, hardly ever crying, adorable, and downright well behaved. I have yet to go back working full time, but I was given a raise to compensate for my lack of hours. Delilah claimed having the baby around really boosted the number of customers coming in so a raise was practically necessary.

A cry interrupted my train of thought, bringing me back down to the real world. I sighed as I pulled my hands out of the sudsy water and dried them on a towel. I headed over to the baby bassinet and smiled picking up my beautiful, four month old daughter. Her cries encompassed the room, and I held her close to me trying to comfort her. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes." The soft lullaby fell from my mouth almost like instinct. Eventually her cries subsided, and she looked up at me with her beautiful aquamarine eyes, Jack's eyes. I continued singing despite the stab of pain that had pierced my heart. Aside from having my red hair, she was all Jack. Holding her in my arms made me miss him even more. As soon as she drifted back to sleep and was all tucked into her bed, I sank to the floor and started to cry.

Tears trickled down my cheeks like salty little rivers. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms. Sobbing seemed like the most logical thing to do at this moment, but I managed to maintain my silence. I didn't want to wake Jacqueline. 'Where are you Jack? How dare you leave me!' I wanted to scream. Instead my head shouted It for me.

I have no idea how long I was on the floor. Eventually I crawled from that position to my bed on the other side of the room and curled up with my head on the pillow. Morning approached much too quickly. It felt as though I had slept maybe two hours when my alarm sounded, and my daughter began to cry. My body ached as I removed myself from my comfortable bed and warm blanket. I had to be at the diner in an hour, and I couldn't seem to make my muscles work properly to move as fast as I needed to. I had both a daughter and myself to get ready and look presentable; I decided it would be much easier to get Jacqueline ready first. I moved over to her bassinette and scooped her up in my arms. Her cries that were exploding in the room, quieted as I held her. I couldn't help but smile.

I managed to feed, wash, and clothe her in a matter of twenty minutes. Her white pajamas lay folded in her tiny wardrobe, replaced with a simple baby blue dress and white socks. I put her back down in her bassinette, and went to ready myself. I tied my apron around my waist, grabbed my purse, and cradled Jacqueline in my arms and headed for the door.

The walk to the diner was a short one, and Delilah looked delighted to see us as I strode through the doors.

"There's my girls!" she shouted across the diner. I closed the distance, and set Jacquie in her baby basket on the counter. "Rose, she looks absolutely 'mazing. She's the spitting image of you."

I smiled down at my daughter. Her red peach fuzz hair was all me, but the rest belonged to someone else. "No, she definitely takes after Jack. The blue eyes, her nose, her lips are all his. The only thing that comes from me is her hair."

"She looks more like you than you know, Missy Rose. But for now, you'd best be tending your customers. I'll watch this precious little thing."

The day dragged on slowly. It was one half hour before closing time that Delilah said to go home.

"She's worn out, Rose. You'd best take this little girl on home. I'll see you in two days. Don't come in tomorrow. We'll have someone else take your shift, Don't worry about it."

I nodded and picked Jacqueline up out of her small cradle on the counter. As I lifted her gently up, someone tapped on my shoulder.

"You have a beautiful baby. Although, I never did catch your name." the male voice said behind me.

I spun around instantly to be face to face with a pair of blue eyes with gold flecks. I couldn't help but wonder where I'd seen him before. When suddenly, it hit me. Much like a baseball right in between the eyes. Suddenly I knew where I had seen this man.

**Hey guys, I'll work on getting an update tomorrow. And I promise you! It will get more exciting, this chapter was just to set up the rest of the story! Well, Enjoy! Read and Review! It helps me update faster when I have people giving my work a critique. To those of you who have read my other stories: I'm planning on updating all of the unfinished ones! And to those of you who haven't: I'm planning on adding a few new stories as well. I welcome and accept pairing suggestions or requests! Anyways. Enjoy guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fantastic readers! I just want to thank those of you who have read this far. It's been a fun story to write. I'm hoping to make it more enjoyable for you guys in this chapter though! Also, I'm going to keep my promise and update as often as I can. I've still got a speech to write for District speech so it might be every other day or every third or whatever, BUT I WILL UPDATE! Anyways, Enjoy this chapter, make suggestions! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic! **

**+Recap+**

**I spun around instantly to be face to face with a pair of blue eyes with gold flecks. I couldn't help but wonder where I'd seen him before. When suddenly, it hit me. Much like a baseball right in between the eyes. Suddenly I knew where I had seen this man.**

**ROSE:**

The man standing before me was so familiar even though I had only bet him once. He was the same man that had saved me so many months ago, the day I found out that I was pregnant with Jacqueline. I smiled realizing how long ago that actually was.

"I never did catch your name Miss," he said politely, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Rose," I answered. "And you are?"

"My name is Matthew. Pleased to meet you Rose." He smiled the third prettiest smile I had ever seen. The first belonging to Jack and the second belonging to the girl who shared his face.

"And you Matthew," I said remembering my manners despite the sudden pang of guilt that swept over me.

"Please," he said. "Call me Matt."

It was then that Delilah walked out of the kitchen. "Missy Rose? What are you still doing here?" She asked when she saw me. Her chocolate brown eyes fell on Matthew.

"I was talking to Matth- Matt." I corrected myself before using his full name. "I'll head on home in a minute."

"Alright. I was just checkin' if Miss Annabelle was here yet." She said giving Matthew a smile, turning on her heels, and scuttling off.

"I know we just met, but would you like me to walk you home, Rose?" Matthew asked me. "New York can be a very unforgiving place."

I smiled at the thought. "I think I can manage, but if you'd like to I would be happy to have the company." I scooped up Jacqueline, and headed for the door with my follower on my heels. I smiled when we stepped out on the street and he walked up beside me.

The walk home was short, but we managed to keep a conversation going while Jacqueline slept in my arms. I was almost sad to see the walk end when we approached my apartment building.

"Thank you for walking me home," I said smiling.

"No problem, Rose." He answered. "When do you work next, so I can drop by the diner to see you again? That is, if you want to see me again."

"I'm working again in two days. You're welcome to come by here as well." I said after a few moments of silence. Guilt stabbed at my heart for the second time today. I couldn't possibly get along with another man so well after losing the man I loved not so long ago.

"I will see you in two days then. Have a nice evening." He said giving me a grin and then turning to walk in the way we had just came.

I headed up to my apartment to put Jacqueline to bed. It had been a long day for her and an even longer one for me. As soon as I lay her down to go to sleep, I slipped into my night-dress and curled up in my covers. It wasn't long before I was asleep, finding myself on the glorious Titanic for the first time in weeks.

"_Rose," the voice was so familiar I almost wanted to cry. I spun around and almost did a flying leap into Jack's arms. _

"_You're here," I breathed. "I've missed you." Tears swelled in my eyes. It felt amazing to be in his arms again. _

"_I never left." He answered kissing the top of my head. _

"_So, you've seen Jacqueline?" I asked letting the tears roll down my cheeks, soaking his shirt. _

"_She's gorgeous. Just like her mother." He answered smiling. I could hear the grin in his voice. _

"_Oh please, Jack. She's all you." I said smiling. _

"_She looks more like you than you think." He said. "Rose, I want you to do something for me."_

"_Anything, Jack." I answered._

"_I want you to be happy; I want you to find someone to make you happy, where I can't anymore." He said tearing up. "I want you to find a daddy for that little girl of ours. I know you love her so, so much, but she needs a father." _

"_But-" I started, but Jack cut me off. _

"_No but's Rose. I'll wait for you here. When you die an old, old woman, I'll be waiting for you. But for now, you need to be happy. You need to do what's best for you and Jacqueline. I love you Rose, but I have to go now. Remember, do something to make you happy, my sweetheart."_

"_I love you Jack." _

Color melted into color, leaving me wide awake in my bedroom. Tears exploded; I missed Jack. I couldn't begin to imagine moving on from such an unfortunate loss, but I had made a promise. I promised him to move on, no matter how hopeless things may seem.

I knew my promise was now in my hands, and it wouldn't only affect me, but the life of my daughter. I knew my promise started with Matthew. I vowed to myself that I would give him the chance, if he wanted one. Jack was right, Jacqueline needed a father. I was set on finding her one.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my fantabulous readers. I stayed home from school sick today, so I'm hoping to get a couple of chapters up today. I finished my speeches and everything, so expect updates to come a bit more often. I really enjoy feedback, so REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Authors love that. Or I do anyways. Well here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC, OR MS. KATE WINSLET (didn't she get married? Oh well!) I don't own them, and I never will! **

The hours flew by as though they were mere minutes. Morning melted soon into afternoon and afternoon into night. I sighed as I stood at the stove boiling some pasta for my dinner. It would be spaghetti again tonight. It was fast, simple, and delicious before the first one million times you eat it. Jacqueline was already in bed fast asleep, and after dinner I was headed the same way. Despite how fast the day had gone by, I was extremely exhausted.

My muscles longed for a nice hot shower and a bed with feather pillows and a quilt that I could fall into. I sighed again stirring the noodles. Dinner almost didn't seem worth it; though my stomach was rumbling, I could barely manage to keep my eyes open.

After dinner, I crawled into bed still wearing my clothes from the day. I didn't have the will power to change into my night dress. Dreams didn't come to me that night. It was as though my brain knew how much I needed to actually rest, so nothing disturbed me. My head hit my ordinary cotton filled pillow and I was out like a light.

Only when my daughter screamed out in the morning, did I wake up. I rolled out of bed feeling refreshed and very well rested. A smile spread across my face as I sauntered over to the other side of the room to pick up Jacqueline and get her dressed and ready for the day.

I lifted her tiny body out of her bed and changed her diaper, fed her, and then picked out the outfit she would wear today. I exchanged her white night dress for a light pink ruffled dress and pink socks; I smiled at my beautiful daughter. Work was calling my name, and I knew that even as I took my time getting dressed. I pulled my fire colored curls into a pony tail and tied a navy blue ribbon around it to hold it in place.

I smiled at my reflection as I added a swipe of blush to my pale cheeks. Instantly my face had a touch of color, bringing out my emerald green eyes. I smiled as I tied my white apron around my waist, picked Jacqueline up, and headed for the door. For the first time in ages, I felt happy about going to work. I knew it was silly, that I'd only met Matthew once, twice, but I couldn't help but feel excited to see him again. Something about him intrigued me, sparked the fire of my interest.

I walked into the diner and set the baby in her baby basket on the front counter. I smiled down at my daughter for about the millionth time today; I just couldn't help it.

"My, my," someone said giving me a low whistle. "Someone sure looks all gussied up today. What's the occasion, Missy Rose?" I smiled and turned to see Delilah.

"No occasion." I smiled. "I just felt like looking nice today."

"I see right through your blush, honeypot." She said smiling knowingly. "Who's the special guy?"

"There is no guy," but even as I said it I watched her gaze fall on the door behind me. I turned around; Matthew was walking toward the counter smiling.

"Oh," She said grinning and nudging me. "Now I see who you're ogling after. Tell you what, Why don't you work until three and then go out with him and your daughter. We've got extra hands around here, so it would be no problem!"

"Are you sure?" I asked dead seriously.

"I'm positive. Work until three, and then go out and have fun!" She answered happily.

I smiled and nodded as Matthew approached us grinning widely.

"Hello, Rose!" He said cheerfully.

Delilah gave me a "I'll-leave-you-two-alone" wink and scuttled off after nodding at Matthew politely.

"Hello," I answered his greeting. He looked like a Cheshire cat, grinning widely from ear to ear. I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"It's so nice to see you again," he said. "I was almost wondering if I should come in today; I didn't know if you'd want to see me." He looked down toward the ground as though he was ashamed.

"No, of course I don't mind seeing you. In fact, I get off at three, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe take a walk or something." I felt so stupid and looked directly at my toes.

"Of course; I'd love to." He said. "Although, for now, I think I'm going to get some delicious breakfast." He took a quick scan around the diner. "That is, if there is any room."

"I'll find you a seat, don't worry." I answered.

"Excellent. Thank you." I led him to a booth close to the window.

"Hello, My name is Rose," I said smiling at him. He grinned. "I'll be your waitress this morning. May I start you off with a drink?"

"Rose, huh? You remind me of a girl I met a few days ago. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. As for the drink I'll have a cup of coffee." He let out a hearty laugh that warmed my insides. It had been so long since I heard laugher of that sort. I couldn't help but beam.

"I'll get that started for you." I slid a menu across the table to him and excused myself.

The day moved by quickly, and before I knew it, it was nearing three o' clock. Delilah was playing with the baby, tickling her toes and giggling.

"Rose, must you take this adorable little girl with you when you go? I don't get enough time with her."

"I have to take her. I'd miss her way to much if I didn't." I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll bring her in again tomorrow."

"Good, she's too adorable to go too many days without seeing!" To the baby she said, "Aren't you sweet pea? Yeah, You're adorable. Yes you are!"

"She's going to get used to being spoiled if you don't stop coddling her like that," I said beaming at the smile on my daughter's face.

"With an adorable face like that, she should be spoiled." She retorted.

"That is true," I said smiling.

****Later that Day****

I was walking through the park with Jacqueline in her stroller and Matthew's hand in mine. The sun was setting, turning the sky a color that was a combination of amber, reds, and pinks. Dogs barked happily and people chattered all around us. Pigeons and squirrels scattered the lawn. Benches were placed on both sides of the pathway in multiple spots.

We walked along and chatted Jacqueline gurgled in her stroller happily. The day was ending perfectly. I sighed. The last time a night had ended perfectly, it was followed by loss and death. I pushed the thought quickly aside, trying my best to continue having a good time with Matthew.

It was then that I noticed person sleeping on the bench ahead of us. Something about the unknown someone seemed familiar. "Matthew, let's go talk to that person." I nodded toward the bench.

"Rose," he looked concerned. "We can't just go talk to random strangers. It's dangerous."

"No," I insisted. "You don't understand; I think I know that person. Please? Besides, they won't attack me with you there."

"Fine. I'll stay here with Jacqueline. I've got your back. Go ahead and talk to them."

I followed his instruction to be exceptionally careful and prudent. I walked over to the bench and scanned what I could see of the person. Red hair and pale skin looked all too familiar. When I approached to person I could see why. I also noticed that the person wasn't sleeping at all.

"Rose?" The voice almost made me physically ill. "Rose? You're alive?"

I looked into the pale eyes of my mother and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Of course I'm alive mother."

"Now Rose, Don't take that tone with me. I am still your mother after all." She said sitting up and scolding me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No." I said firmly. "You stopped being my mother the second that you offered me to Cal."

"I'm still your mother, Rose. How could you be so selfish. It was a fine match with Hockley. I don't understand how you can stand to live with yourself knowing that you we the downfall of our family." She thought for a second. "Maybe Cal will take you back. Come along Rose. We're going to find Mr. Hockley to see what we can do about renewing your engagement." She grabbed my arm, and I yanked away forcefully.

"No." I said firmly. I waved Matthew over, knowing that she wouldn't make a scene in front of him. Though she might be sleeping on benches, she still had a reputation to uphold. Matthew walked over pushing the stroller in front of him. He wore concern in his eyes as he stepped up beside me.

"And who is this?" My mother asked rudely. "Another gutter rat no doubt."

He extended his hand politely. "My name is Matthew Calvert. (**A/N: My take on Mr. Calvert (even though his name wasn't Matthew.) **And you are?"

She glared at his hand. "I'm Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Rose's mother."

"Rose's mother? I thought her last name was Dawson?" he asked causing me to sigh and my mother's eyes to widen.

"Mr. Dawson was a passenger on the Titanic that Rose had a bit of a crush on. It was nothing serious, but If you'll excuse us Mr. Calvert. I've got to take my daughter to her fiancé."

"He is not my fiancé! And you never knew Jack. It was not just a 'crush' mother. I had his baby, have his baby. He's the father of the granddaughter that you never even knew you had." I yelled. "Matthew can we go, coming to talk to her was a clear mistake."

I saw my mother's eyes fall down to the stroller and widen. Matthew said we could leave, and before my mother got a word in edgewise, we were heading away from the bench.

"So, you were on the Titanic, Rose?" Matthew asked.

I nodded and stayed silent as we walked.

"I'm so sorry Rose." He said stopping and pulling me into him. I inhaled his scent and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He pulled my chin up gently so I was looking directly at him. He gently pressed his lips to mine. My heart raced as I kissed him back gently, ending my day perfectly.

**Hey guys, Sorry for this boring chapter. BY THE WAY! THIS IS NOT THE LAST WE WILL SEE OF MS. DEWITT BUKATER! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET IT UP, IT SHOULD BE SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers! This is my second chapter for today! You guys should feel special because I usually don't update when I stay home from school. Plus, I usually don't update when I could be hanging out with my guy, but I told you guys I'd update so I shall! Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, and I never will so push any idea of that out of your mind right now!**

****6 MONTHS LATER** (A/N: Big jump but whatever!)**

My heart fluttered happily in my chest as I tied my hair back loosely. I knew Matthew would be here any minute to pick Jacqueline and I for a nice lunch. It was hard to image that I had been dating Matthew exclusively for going on four months. He was easy to get along with, fun, and had a sense of humor that reminded me so much of Jack's. Though he didn't look anything like the first man I had ever loved, still love, he reminded me so much of Jack.

It was then that I heard the knock on my door. I grinned as I yelled for whoever was out there to come in. I wasn't surprised at all when Matthew walked through the door and called out, greeting me.

"Hello," I called back. "Will you pick up Jacqueline and bring her to me please?" I was still in the bathroom getting ready to go. He agreed and in a few seconds he appeared through the door holding a squirmy baby in his arms. She was grinning and reaching out for me. I smiled and took her in my arms.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked tousling Jacquie's curls and looking into my eyes.

"One second," I said stretching up and pressing my lips to his. I broke the kiss, much too soon for both of us. "Okay, now I'm ready to go."

We headed out to the restaurant for lunch. The walk was short, and it was well worth the trip just to be next to him. I smiled. We made small talk as we waited for the waitress to get our table ready.

"We're ready to seat you now, sir." The waitress said shyly. She looked at Matthew like he was the scariest man on the planet, and the most attractive. A ridiculous twinge of jealousy hit me, though I couldn't say why. It's not like she had come onto him or anything. Still, just seeing her eye him made my skin prickle.

"Thank you." He said politely as he grabbed my hand and followed the way she led us.

"We'll need a high chair for the little one," he said smiling kindly at the young girl, who couldn't have been much older than myself.

"Alright. And can we start you guys off with some breadsticks and water?"

I answered, "Yes, that would be marvelous thank you."

A few minutes later she came back with our high chair, a basket full of bread sticks, and two large glasses of water. "I'll be right back with your menus." She said scampering off.

"Rose, would you care for a bread stick?"

"Yeah, will you grab me one while I put this little thing in her high chair?" I asked politely. I turned away from him for two seconds and when I turned back around he was holding a ring in his hand. He slid from his chair down to his knee in front of me.

"Rose, I know it's crazy of me to ask, but you've made me the happiest man in the world, and if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life making you just as happy. Will you, Rose Dawson, spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tears sprang to life in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks . "Yes." I answered. "Yes." He slid the ring onto my finger and I collapsed into his arms. Three times in my life had I been this happy, and I knew we were going to be happy for a good long time.

Instantly ideas were popping into my mind as to what I wanted our wedding to look like, be like. Unlike my last engagement, this wedding was not to be planned for me. It was up to Matthew and I to decide what we wanted, not my mother. That brought another grin to my face as I realized that she wouldn't have any say

in anything anymore.

Matthew walked me home after the meal was finished. He held Jacqueline in his arms and grinned as we walked along. I didn't want today to end. I refused to accept that in a matter of minutes my fiancé and I would have to part ways. I put my hand on his arm, urging him to stop and look at me.

"I love you." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his cheek. He paused looking at me and I heard Jack's voice in my head. _"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbye's not yet, do you understand me?" _The one time I had told someone I loved them, he was yanked away by some sick fate.

Instead he brushed his hand up against my cheek. "I love you, too, my sweet and beautiful Rose." I stood on my tiptoes to press my lips gently to his.

"I love you more," I said smiling at him.

In response he shook his head. "It's not possible. I love you more than most." He shifted Jacqueline's weight so she was in his right arm, and he took my hand with his left one. He gently led me back to my house, my hand still tucked warmly in his. His fingers were calloused from work, but his hand was warm and soft.

In front of my door he gave me a goodbye kiss before heading off in the direction we had come. It hit me now that I had never seen his home. I didn't even know where he lived. The realization made me wonder why he had never invited me back to his home. Maybe he didn't have one. Maybe he was secretly already married and I was his mistress, or maybe he had a house in a terrible neighborhood. The city was, after all, unforgiving.

I couldn't help but wonder as I stepped inside my apartment and prepared to put Jacqueline down for her nap for the day. I smiled as I thought about the day. It suddenly dawned on me that I was getting married. I knew I was, but for the first time I actually knew what that meant. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Matthew Calvert. I couldn't help but feel slightly scared. Even though I loved him, I would have a hard time getting used to the idea that I was going to be with this man for the rest of my years. I smiled. There was going to be a wedding. I was going to be the bride with the man I loved as my groom, and my daughter would have the father that she needed in her life. I was marrying Matthew Calvert, and I couldn't be happier.

**Thoughts? Read and Review because I want to know what you, my readers, think about the story I'm attempting to paint. Tell me honestly, if you don't like it, I will do my best to fix it! Tell me what you think! I need to know! Anyways, expect the next chapter up very soon!**

**P.S: I like writing but If I'm wasting my time with this story I need to know so I can either fix it or write a different better one! Enjoy the next chapter! Hopefully it will be better**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Again guys! This is the third chapter that I've posted in rapid succession and I'm kind of enjoying it! Well, enjoy this chapter! It may be my last for a little while. Anyways, I'll stop rambling on now and move on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic and I NEVER will. So DON'T ASK! **

**:D**

**-ME(:**

****PASSAGE OF TIME TO THE WEDDING!** **

It's hard to imagine that two months ago, Matthew proposed to me. It seemed like it was just yesterday, and now here I was getting ready to walk down the aisle to meet the man I would go home with. Our days had been busy planning for the wedding, sending out invitations, picking a location and a date, choosing colors, flowers, and meal choices. I almost went mad, but the planning had paid off. White flowers were being pinned up in my fiery red hair that was piled atop my head. The gown that I had picked out was tight around the bodice, but it flowed down below the stomach. The train was marvelous, and Matthew had insisted that we get a gown that I could keep and pass on to Jacqueline, instead of renting one as I had suggested.

"Rose," a familiar voice came from behind me. "It's time."

I turned facing my mother. "What are you doing back here? I only invited you to this because you're my mother. Get back out in your seat."

"Rose, you can't possibly intend to go through with this absurd wedding can you?" She asked dead seriously. "Do you really think this man is what's best for you? He's a street urchin, below you my dear."

"Yes, I fully intend to go through with my marriage to Matthew. I love him. He is what's best for me, and for my daughter, your granddaughter. Remember her, Mother? She needs a father, and Matthew loves her, every bit as much as he loves me. If you're trying to stop this wedding, you may as well just leave now before I have you escorted out." Pride filled me; this was not the first time I had stood up to my mother, but this time somehow felt different. This time, she began to cry.

"Oh Rose," she sobbed. "I am so sorry. I should have never tried to force you to marry Cal. I see now that what you have is special. I am so so sorry, Rose. I know that doesn't even begin to make up for what I've done to you, but if you'll let me, I will try my very best to make it up to you."

"How In the world would you do that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well," she began. "I've been living in a budget motel and working as a seamstress." Her tears began again. "If I could stay with you, I could help take care of your home and my granddaughter."

Anger seared through my veins. "No way. There is no way you are staying with my family. I'm not stupid enough to allow you that close into my life again!"

"Rose," she said. "I understand your frustration towards me, but I am still your mother."

"Yes, the mother who almost forced me to marry an abusive man that never loved me. Then, on top of all that, you chased the man that loved me away. You forbid me to see him, and you allowed Cal Hockley to lock away an innocent man. Well, he's dead now mother, and I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have to deal with your pressures." I said almost on the brink of yelling. "Now I've got an aisle to walk down. If you'll excuse me, Mother."

Music penetrated my ears as I began my slow walk down the aisle covered in white and blue rose petals. (**A/N: yes there are blue roses****) **It took everything I had not to begin running. Seeing Matthew standing at the alter in his tuxedo, smiling at me, his eyes going wide as he skimmed them over me. Delilah stood in her place as my maid of honor holding Jacqueline in her arms. Matthew's brother Thomas stood as his best man. I smiled as I at last reached the altar. It seemed like it had been an eternity.

The ceremony took what seemed like seconds. Before I knew it, we were giving one another our wedding vows.

"Rose Dawson, do you take this man to cherish and to hold, in sickness, in health, for the rich or the poor, to be your loving husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." I answered looking directly into Matthew's eyes.

"Matthew Calvert, do you take this woman to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rich or for the poor, to be your loving wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Calvert, you may kiss your bride."

I felt the silk of his lips on mine as everyone began to clap. I smiled. "Hello Mrs. Calvert." He said kissing me again.

**Thoughts? Expect the next chapter up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! It has been such a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry! My life has been majorly chaotic lately, but now it's back to normal. Expect updates Regularly! I'm also working on a new Titanic fan fiction and looking to start a brand new fan fiction, so give me suggestions or requests for a plot! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed; it means so much to me! To those of you who haven't reviewed, still thank you but DO REVIEW! Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, and I never will!**

**ROSE**

"I do not care what she said, Rose," Matthew said. I could tell that he was trying his best to keep from shouting. "I do not want that woman around you or Jacqueline. She is my daughter now, too, you know."

"I never said that she wasn't, Matthew, but she is my mother and Jacqueline's grandmother. Our daughter has the right to get to know her grandmother, Matthew." I said evenly, trying my best to remain calm.

"I can't believe that you have forgiven her for what she did so soon. She hurt you at every chance she got, Rose, and you're forgiving her as though nothing ever happened." He said slowly, lowering his voice.

"You think I've forgiven her? She sent me to boarding school at thirteen years old, and refused to let me come home when my father died. Instead, I was forced to stay in London while my father was put into the ground. She claimed that he left nothing more than bad debts hidden by a good name, and then tried to convince me that it was my responsibility to fix our money situation. She forced me into an abusive engagement with a man that I didn't love, and then chased away the man I did love because of a social standing. You think I've forgiven her for putting money above her daughter? I haven't forgiven her, but I cannot abandon her when she needs help; I can't be her." I said. My voice raised ever so slowly with each word that slipped from my lips.

"Rose," His voice was gentle. "We'll give her a chance. One chance. We'll take her in, but if she so much as puts one toe out of line, she's out on the street."

"That's all I ask." I slithered into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Matthew."

"You're welcome, my sweet Rose. " He gently kissed my head. "Shall we go to the ballroom?"

"Please?" I asked looking into his eyes. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist, and smiled.

"Let's go. "He grabbed my hand and led me slowly to the ballroom where people were waiting to meet the new bride and groom. I smiled up at him as I followed him to where we needed to be. When he pushed open the doors, I saw the smiling faces of all the people.

I saw Matthew's mother sitting at a table with a giggling Jacqueline in her lap. Delilah, Matthew's father, and his sister were sitting next to her chattering. There were people from the diner, people that Matthew knew, and people that I had come to know. I stepped into the ballroom with my new husband's arm around my waist. As soon as we stepped through the door, people started to applaud. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

I stepped over to where Jacqueline was extending her hands toward me. I smiled as I took her off the hands of my new mother in law. "Thank you for watching her." I said nuzzling close to my little girl.

Matthew's mother smiled. "You're welcome, my dear. She was an absolute angel." She stood up and pressed her lips to my cheek. "You looked beautiful up there, my dear. You still do."

"Thank you," I answered. She reached up and touched my flame colored curls softly.

Matthew stepped up beside me and gently kissed his mother gently on the cheek. "Thank you for coming, Mother." She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

Jacqueline giggled playfully, just as my mother stepped up beside me. "Rose," her voice sent a chill down my spine.

"Mother," I said. I turned to face her. "This is my daughter, Jacqueline. And this," I pointed to Matthew's mother. "Is Matthew's mother, Lisa."

My mother nodded at Lisa and then turned back to me. "She's beautiful, Rose. She looks just like you."

I nuzzled my daughter smiling. "She's more of Jack than she is of me." I felt a twinge of pain as I said his name. I excused myself from Lisa and took Matthew's hand. "We need to talk I said to my mother softly. Matthew, my mother, Jacqueline, and I moved over to a corner where no one was.

"We've decided that you get one chance, Mother. You can stay with us, but you get only one chance. If you even step even one toe out of line, You're out on the street. That's the end of it." I said. "Do you understand? If you hurt my family in any way, I will personally make your life a living hell."

She nodded. "I promise, Rose. I won't make the same mistake I did."

I grabbed Matthew's hand slowly. "This does not mean that you're forgiven, Mother. You will also have to work around the house, and get a real job. "

"I understand." She said looking at her hands.

I smiled up at my new husband. "Let's finish this party and then go home." He smiled down at me and raised my hand to his lips.

"Alright, my sweet flower." We turned back to the crowd of people and continued the meet and greet of friends, neighbors, and family. The night wore steadily on, the day fading into darkness, and finally it was time to go home.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions.!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's me again! Here's that update I promised you guys. My boyfriend is in Iowa right now and work is slow; I'm not working very many hours so I'll have more time to update! Well Enjoy ! And read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic and I never will. **

**ROSE:**

"Rose, darling," Mathew said smiling at me. "You must close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." I looked at him slightly baffled.

"What do you want to be a surprise?" I asked softly. My mother was riding in the car with Matthew, Jacqueline, and I, and we were on our way to the new house.

"Well, I bought this land and decided to build a house." He smiled. "I want it to be a surprise when you see it."

I smiled and felt tears pool in my eyes. "You're building a house for us to live in?"

"Well, I didn't think that you'd want to live in a one roomed apartment when there would be three of us living there." He blushed slightly and placed his hands gently over my eyes. I felt the car pull to a stop and excitement jittered through my body.

"Are we here?" I asked smiling.

"We're here. Ruth, please step out of the car and take Jacqueline. I'll take care of Rose." He took my hand and guided me out of the car. I grinned and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Now remember, It's not finished yet, so we'll be sleeping in a shack until it is done, but It's getting there." He led me onto what felt like grass. "Are you ready?"

I grinned. "I'm ready." I felt his hand slide away from my eyes. My eyelids flickered open. I looked around, a bit taken aback by the sight.

The building, even though it was unfinished, was beautiful. The yard was huge and so was the house. I gasped. "Matthew." I smiled and felt more tears in my eyes. "It's beautiful. You really did this for us?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me gently. "I did it for us." He pointed to the side of the yard where a tiny shack was standing. "That's where we will live until it is finished. Which should be soon." He smiled down at me and raised my hand to his lips slowly.

"Matthew," I said tearing up for about the millionth time that night. "It's beautiful."

He smiled and looked down at me. "So are you, my love." I blushed and took his hand as he led me to the nearly finished house. He laced his fingers through mine and pushed open the oak wood door. "Ruth, please take Jacqueline to bed, while I show Rose around what I do have finished. We'll follow in a few minutes."

I smiled and watched as my mother took a yawning Jacqueline to the shack and to her bassinet. Matthew grinned and showed me the entry way to the house. "This will open into the living room and then kitchen. There will be five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a laundry room, a dining room, and a home office." He said smiling. "The walls and frame of the house are completely finished, all that needs to be done is the interior, carpets, tile, painting of the walls, and furnishings."

"Matthew.. It's going to be amazing. It is amazing. Thank you so much." I smiled and turned into his chest burying my head into his shoulder. He kissed my fiery red curls gently.

"You're welcome, Rose." He smiled. "Now how about we go to bed. We've got a bit of a long day ahead of us."

I tangled my fingers in his. "That sounds perfect to me." We headed to out temporary shelter to hit the sheets for the night. I walked to our temporary home with my new husband, feeling overwhelmed by sheer happiness and in complete awe that this could have possibly happened to me.

****Two months Later** **

"Missy Rose!" Delilah called from behind the counter of the diner. "Come on back here for a minute." My heart pounded in my chest rapidly as my head swirled around what she could possibly want me for. My thoughts circled around anything I could have done wrong recently. Served one order wrong, gave wrong change one time, and accidentally spilled a drink on a customer. I stepped back to where Delilah was waiting patiently.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Don't look so afraid, young lady. You're not in any sort of trouble." She said beaming at me. "I just had a question for you. When is that little girl of yours' birthday?" I smiled and nodded.

"We're having the party next week at the house. You're welcome to come, if you'd like. A couple of girls from the neighborhood will be there, and I would love if you could come."

"I would do anything for that adorable little Goddaughter of mine. Besides, I couldn't say no to my star waitress now could I?" She tossed her head back and laughed. "If I did that would make me just plain crazy."

"We're all a little crazy now and then." I laughed and looked out to the people coming into the diner. "It looks like I have customers. I'll see you next week, on Wednesday?"

She nodded. "Most definitely, Missy. Enjoy your days off! Spend them with your husband and baby!"

I stepped in front of the counter. "Trust me. I intend to." I stepped up to the booth where a little family of four was sitting. I smiled at the little boy that had already managed to make a mess out of the salt and pepper on the table. "Good afternoon, guys. My name is Rose, and I'll be your waitress today." I passed out menus, two coloring pages, and a couple of crayons. "Can I start you off with a couple of drinks?" I smiled and watched as the man tried to clean up the mess his son had made. I wrote down the drinks that they wanted and added, "Let me know when you're ready to order, okay? I'll have those drinks right out to you." As I stepped away from the table, I longed to be at home with my child. Filling cups with the sodas that they wanted, I couldn't help but wonder if my mother was doing okay with her.

The day wore on steadily, daytime slowly fading into late afternoon and then melting into the palette of colors that signified the night time. Stars began to light up in the darkened sky, and finally it was time to go home. Matthew would be home now, fixing dinner so it would be ready when I got there. My mother would be either in her room reading, or in the bathtub, and Jacqueline would most likely be on the floor playing with her blocks. As I walked home, I couldn't help but want to rush. I wanted to be home.

After a few blocks, I decided it would be easier to get a cab. I stopped and flagged one down, giving the driver my address as I climbed into the back seat. When we pulled up to the curve at the front of the house, I paid him and had to use every ounce of strength I had to not slam the door and sprint up the steps. I managed, just barely, to maintain my composure and walked up the tiny sidewalk.

"Honey, I'm home." I shouted as I walked through the door laughing. Jacqueline was sitting in the living room playing with the blocks we had gotten her a few days ago. I headed directly toward the kitchen inhaling what Matthew was making for dinner. I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Welcome home, Rose." He said turning around and kissing me. "We sure missed you around here."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Good. I'm glad that I'm missed." It was then that I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get that." I stepped into the parlor and headed for the front door. I opened it, not sure who to expect, but definitely not expecting who I saw standing before me.

"Hello, Rose." The voice sent chills directly up my spine and prickled my skin with goose bumps. "Did you really think I wouldn't come back?"

**So? What do you guys think? Tell me because I need to know if I'm wasting my time! I am working on a Les Miserables fan fiction as well as a new Titanic one, so I'll try to get this one updated every day until it's finished. Now that I'm out of school it shouldn't be too hard! Any way Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I told you I'd get another chapter up today, and here it is! Sorry about the small cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter but I had a massive brain fart and had no idea what to do. Enjoy this chapter and read and review! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me! And to those of you that haven't… Do it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic AND I NEVER WILL! HAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Chapter 15: Rose's POV**

****Short Recap: "Hello, Rose." The voice sent chills directly up my spine and prickled my skin with goose bumps. "Did you really think I wouldn't come back?" ****

"What are you doing here," I said shaking ever so slightly. "Why on earth would you come back?"

He put his hand on the door. "Someone who works for me saw you enter this cozy little house and he told me, so here I am. I can't imagine how you can afford this place, Rose." He smirked at me.

"Get out of here, Mr. Hockley. There is nothing for you here." I moved my body so I would be blocking his path into my home.

"Really, Rose?" He asked glaring. "You're here, and I know you have my diamond. I'll get it back. One way or another."

"Get out of here, Cal." I said. He ignored me and pushed past me.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want, Rose." He said laughing harshly. "What I want is you to come with me, bring the diamond, and no one will get hurt."

"You don't scare me, Mr. Hockley. I want you out of my home. Now." I said looking him right in the eye despite my body shaking.

"Rose, honey, is everything alright? Who was at the door." Matthew called from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine. Will you take Jacqueline upstairs for me?" I called back watching Cal's face.

"It looks like you've moved on from that gutter rat. Who is it this time, Rose? Another struggling artist? Oh I know. A traveling circus performer?" He laughed again.

"Mr. Hockley, leave now. I'm not going with you, and I've already told you, I don't have your diamond." I crossed my arms over my chest slowly. I wasn't expecting him to grab the back of my neck and pull me close to him. I let out a tiny gasp.

"Listen here, Rose. I know you have my diamond." He released my head roughly, causing me to hit it against the wall behind me. "I will be back." He spun around and went right out the door. As soon as he disappeared into the darkness, I began to sink slowly to the floor. A strangled cry escaped my mouth and a tear leaked out of my eyes. I pulled my knees close to my body and buried my head into my arms.

This is how Matthew found me when he came into the entry way. "Rose?" He asked softly, crouching down so he was level with my head. "Are you okay?"

I looked up to him, my bloodshot eyes brimmed with tears. "He'll come back." I said softly, knowing that I wasn't making any sense. "Matthew, he'll be back."

He looked at me, confused. "Who will come back, Rose?" He looked at my neck, where the skin was raw from where Cal had grabbed me. "Who did this to you?"

"Cal Hockley." I answered softly.

"You mean Mr. Caledon Hockley? That makes you his lost fiancé." He said connecting the information that he knew. "What does he want with you?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "On the Titanic he gave me this necklace, a very rare diamond. He wants me to return to him to be his trophy wife. He also wants his diamond back."

"Do you still have the necklace, Rose?" Matthew asked putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I do. It has… sentimental value," I said when memories washed over me.

"_Jack," my voice was like silk. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this." _

"_Alright," he answered analyzing the necklace that I had handed him. _

"_Wearing only this." I clarified hoping he got the message. I looked at him innocently and waited for him to understand. I smiled and stepped into the "bedroom" and slipped into a black silk robe. I pulled the pin out of my curly red hair and gently shook it loose. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror; my fiery red curls fell down around my shoulders. A smile played with the corners of my mouth, small dimples appearing on my alabaster cheeks. _

_I walked out into the sitting room, where Jack was waiting for me. I stood in the doorway and watched him, twirling the tie of my robe. I noted the way his eyes lit up ever so slightly when he glanced up and saw me. I stepped over to him slowly. "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." I held out a dime and he smiled. When he didn't take it I tossed it softly at him. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." I stepped back and let the robe fall to the floor._

_As he instructed me on how to pose, my heart started to hammer in my chest even faster. "Try not to move." He said gently. I watched as his sea foam eyes raked over every inch of my exposed flesh. I watched his hands stroke their way down the page, creating what I could only imagine as magnificent lines, bleeding together to form a picture. _

"_I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste." I said noticing the pink hue in his tanned cheeks. "Can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."_

"_He does landscapes." He said. "Relax your face. No laughing." He smiled as he talked and continued his work. My heart was pounding the whole time. _

Matthew's cool headed, even tone brought me tumbling back to reality. "Rose, You have to give him that necklace otherwise he might come back. I don't want you or Jacqueline to get hurt." His voice was sympathetic.

"I can't. " I said looking up at him. "I can't do it."

He sighed and stroked my hair softly, "Alright, Rose. I just want you to be safe; you never know when he's going to come back, Rose, or what he's going to do. Just please, be safe. Please."

I looked up at him again. "I will be; I promise. He won't get near me without you knowing Matthew." I smiled at him weakly, tears still streaming down my face. He kissed my red curls gently.

"Rose," He said softly. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Only twice a day, every day." I laughed quietly. "Which is just one of the millions of reasons that I love you, Matthew James Calvert."

"You're crazy." He said standing up and extending his hand to me to help me up. "Now, Let me get dinner on the table."

Later that night as I put Jacqueline to bed, I couldn't help but think of Jack and of Titanic. To me, It seemed like only yesterday I was dancing below decks on the most luxurious ship to ever have been built. Now here I was, a little over a year later a mother, a wife. I tucked my sleeping little girl into her blanket and stepped out of her room, ready for my own bed. I crawled into bed, in my cotton night gown, next to my practically brand new husband. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, I knew on some level that this is what Jack would want for me.

**Hey guys! Sorry about this boring chapter. It will pick up. I promise. :D I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, even though I can't see you and you can't see me.. Oh well… You know what I mean. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating much more often. I'm also going to finish my unfinished stories and start a couple of brand new stories. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed and to those of you that haven't reviewed… DO IT! Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Titanic.**

**Chapter 16**

**ROSE**

*Months Later*

Standing at the sink in the kitchen, I watched leaves swish back and forth on the branches of the trees in the backyard. The day wore steadily on into night, the once blue sky giving way to fading ambers and brilliant pinks and reds. I smiled, listening to the music of the night; the crickets chirping, a soft unspoken melody on the branches of the trees, and fireflies fluttering quietly about one another. The sunset was beautiful; with my hands in the sudsy dish water, I wished I could be out on the deck watching the sun sink behind the horizon ever so slowly.

"Rose?" Matthew's voice brought me back from my day—or rather dusk—dreams. "What are you looking at?" He stepped up behind me wrapping his arms gingerly around my waist.

"I'm just watching the yard." I smiled at him. "I'm not looking at anything in particular."

"Well, the yard is rather interesting, my dear." He smiled and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Want some help with the dishes?"

"That's okay, Matthew. Go sit down and play with Jacqueline; I'll be in in just a minute." I paused briefly, scrubbing a plate with a sponge. "Have you seen my mother today?"

He pulled away ever so slightly. "The last time I saw her she was in her room. Why?"

"I just haven't seen her today." I said turning back toward the sink. "I'll be in the living room just as soon as I possibly can."

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon then, I suppose." As he exited the kitchen I put the plate on the drain rack and drained the sink. I glanced at the clock on the wall for a fraction of a second, before heading toward the living room. The stairs caught my eye before I made it all the way into the living room. I lifted the hem of my dress and began to step up the stairs, my curiosity getting the better of me.

I stepped up to my mother's door, pressing my ear softly to the wood. When I didn't hear her, I tapped my knuckles softly to her door. "Mother?" I questioned. "May I come in?"

Her voice was quiet, barely audible, but unmistakeably clear, "Of course, my dear." I stepped into the room, only to see my mother sitting at her desk. She turned to face me slowly.

"What are you doing all caged up in here?" I asked softly, stepping over to her side. "We haven't seen you all day." I smiled softly, so she wouldn't think I was being accusatory.

"I'm just writing a letter." She answered glancing back at the desk. "I'm sorry, dear. Did you need me to watch Jacqueline?" She asked softly.

"Heavens no. We just missed you at dinner." I answered nonchalantly. "Who are you writing to?"

"Just an old friend of mine," she answered much too quickly. "I'll see you in the morning, Rose."

I stepped back ever so slightly. "Yeah, of course." She turned back to the desk, picked up her quill and began to write again. "See you then." I stepped back out of the room, confused about what had just happened. I sighed and closed the door behind myself as I walked toward the living room.

"Hey there, Love." Matthew said as I strode into the room. I smiled at him and nodded ever so slightly.

"Mommy!" And excited Jacqueline called amidst a tower of blocks. "Hi mommy!"

I stepped over and picked her up, snuggling her close to my chest. "Hi, Baby." I said nuzzling her bright red curls. I set her back down and sat next to her tower. "What's this?" I asked gently touching the blocks with my fingertips.

"That's my castle, Mommy! I'm a prince!" I laughed at her youthful innocence.

"You're a prince, huh? Are you sure you're not a princess?"

"Yeah! I'm that!" She squealed again and crawled into my lap.

"You're the most beautiful princess ever, Jacqueline." I smiled and tousled her curls gently before standing up and sitting next to Matthew. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled at him and watched Jacqueline continue to play with her blocks on the floor. Her tiny giggles breaking the silence. By the time it was finally time to go to bed, she was so tuckered out, she was asleep in two minutes, allowing me to get a full night of sleep.

My relief was, however, short lived. I woke up the next day feeling sick as a dog. I could barely get out of bed without feeling like my insides wanted to be on my outside. I spent a good hour of my morning curled around the "porcelain throne." Matthew found me curled up on the cool bathroom tile.

"Rose?" He asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Rose, honey, are you alright?"

"I feel like I'm going to vomit my guts up, Matthew." I said groaning. "I've never felt this sick in my life."

"Is it the flu?" He asked softly. "Do you need me to take you take you to the doctor?"

"I don't know. I don't think a visit to the doctor is necessary. We don't have that kind of money right now, Matthew. My hours at the diner are nonexistent right now, and you haven't got that big promotion that they promised you at the office; I don't know how we'd get by."

"Rose, Money doesn't mean anything to me, as long as you're safe. I want you to be okay, and if a trip to the doctor is what that takes, then a trip to the doctor will be in your near future, darling. Get used to the idea that I'm going to be taking good care of you for the rest of our lives." I smiled, moved by his impromptu speeh.

"Alright. Let's just give it a few days okay?" I asked softly. "That way we'll know if we really need to go the doctor."

He nodded in agreement. "I'll go make you some noodle soup. Maybe that will help. Now, for now, go get back in bed."

"Alright." I smiled and pulled myself off the floor, hoping I could stand up without getting sick. "I'll see you in a few." I climbed back into bed, and before I knew it I was asleep again.

**Well. There's that chapter. Sorry it ended kind of crappy. I'm hoping the next chapter will be much, MUCH better. Expect that up… momentarily! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey again guys! LONG TIME NO UPDATE! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed. To those of you that haven't: Please do. It really helps me judge my own writing. I'm up for constructive criticism, and I always want to know your opinions on how the story is coming along and if you think I'm wasting my time or not. Please, please, PLEASE review. Okay, I'm done with my rant about that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic and I never will. So don't ask. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**ROSE:**

(A/N: Dreams/Flashbacks are in _italics!)_

"_Rose," the voice that was speaking was so very familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was until he was standing directly in front of me, his cornstarch colored hair falling into his pale blue eyes. "Hello, Rose."_

_For a moment, I was speechless. It had been so long since I'd seen him, his suntanned skin, his blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in. My heart gave a mighty leap, my stomach twisting into tight knots. "Hello Jack." I answered, my voice coming out all crackly and dry. _

"_How's that little girl of ours? I haven't had much of a chance to peek in." He laughed ever so slightly. _

"_She's good.." I answered, slightly confused. "I thought you said goodbye, Jack." I smiled and moved closer to him, for the first time noticing where we were. The deck of Titanic was just as I remembered it._

"_I did, but you know me, Rose. I couldn't stay away forever. I just had to make sure you were taking care of yourself." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. I smiled and inhaled his scent, the same one he had the last time I was in his arms._

"_Jack, this is where me met." I smiled up at him, the same way I had done that fateful day in April. _

"_I know, Rose." He smiled sadly. "You do remember that promise that you made me, right, Rose?"_

"_Of course I remember, Jack. How could I ever possibly forget?" _

"_Just remember that promise, Rose. And never let go, no matter how hopeless everything may seem. I must go now, Rose. I never told you on Titanic, just in case, but I love you, Rose." He smiled sadly again and just like he had appeared, he was gone. _

"Rose, honey." Matthew's voice awoke me from my dream, and pulled me harshly back to reality. "Wake up; I have your soup."

"Thank you, dear." I said sitting up ever so slightly, propping myself up on my pillow. Matthew set the tray in my lap and sat down next to me.

"Let me know if this helps, alright, Rose?" he asked softly.

"Of course, dear. How's Jacqueline?"

"She just woke up. Your mother is with her now; don't worry about her." He smiled faintly. "Worry about getting better. Do you hear me? You're going to get better; that's the only thing you need to care about right now."

"I'll be fine, Matthew. I promise it's nothing drastic. Probably just a stomach bug that's going around. Don't worry about me; take care of that little girl of ours." I smiled and nodded, taking a small spoonful of soup into my mouth, letting the warm liquid spread across my tongue and slide down my throat. "This is delicious."

"Thanks. It's my mom's not so secret recipe." He answered smiling. "I'm going to go check on Jacqueline and Ruth."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my darling." He stepped out of the room, and I continued to eat my soup, praying that I would be able to keep it down.

It was a few days later that Matthew finally forced me to see the doctor. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he stepped into the room. Matthew clutched my hand tightly and looked at me reassuringly.

"She's been very sick lately, and we have no idea what's wrong." I shrugged my shoulders when the doctor raised his eyebrows at me.

"Will you describe what you've been feeling, Miss Calvert?"

"Well I've been sick a lot in the mornings, and kind of fatigued and weary during the day. I get exhausted much more easily, and even some daily activities, like taking care of my daughter, or even cleaning up my home."

"Mr. Calvert, I'd like to speak to your wife alone, please. I assure you it's nothing bad, I'm just going to run a few routine tests." Matthew looked nervous at hearing this. I squeezed his hand and nodded, motioning for him to go ahead and leave the room. As he stepped out, my own nervousness began to show.

"You told my husband that it was nothing bad, right? What's going on?" My palms began to sweat and my nerves were jittering through my body.

"Mrs. Calvert, what you've described to me sounds an awful lot like morning sickness and the earliest stages of pregnancy. I would like to run a few tests, just to be sure, but if I'm correct, you can be expecting a new addition to your family."

My stomach did flips at the news. "Run whatever tests you have to, Doctor. I need to be one hundred percent sure."

The tests took, at most, an hour. "Congratulations, Mrs. Calvert. You're pregnant." I instantly felt sick to my stomach once again.

"Thank you, Doctor," I smiled and stood up, ready to shake his hand.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Calvert. Congratulations, again." I stepped out into the waiting area where Matthew was waiting for me. Concern flooded his face when he saw me step into the room.

"Is everything alright, Rose?"

"No." I said pausing. "Everything is perfect. I'll tell you later tonight."

**So guys. What did you think? Expect an update later tomorrow! I'll get the next chapter popped out as soon as I possibly can. **


End file.
